Et mon avenir ?
by AD vs AV
Summary: IL est mort, comme Sirius. Harry, prit dans le tourbillon sombre du regret, se posa cependant une question dans cette guerre :Et mon avenir dans tout ça ? Sombre ou lumineux ? OS, spoilers tome 5, détails du 6 même si vous l'avez pas lu, venez !


Et me revoilà dans un autre -encore !- OS. Evidemment, rien n'est à moi, encore moi les chansons mais l'idée si !

rayon or : deuils accomplis, acceptation.

rayon gris : quelques deuils faits,un peu d'acceptation

rayon noir : aucuns deuils faits, aucune acceptation

**Résumé:** IL est mort, comme Sirius. Harry, prit dans le tourbillon sombre du regret, se posa cependant une question dans cette guerre : et mon avenir dans tout ça ? Sombre ou lumineux ?

Bonne lecture,

AD

_**

* * *

Et mon avenir ?**_

Sombre ou lumineux ?

Harry était immobile sur son lit, le visage déchiré par les larmes. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Poudlard où il ne retournerait sûrement pas après la mort de Sirius et celle de son presque pére. Il était encore effondré par la mort des êtres qui lui faisaient défaut. Et son avenir dans tout ça ? Hein, où était-il ? Il aurait tellement voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait pour l'aider dans son choix…

Et, brusquement, un éclair lumineux or jaillit. Et il se retrouva sous forme fantomatique au milieu des clameurs de joie.

_Des milliers de bras tendus  
Dans le vacarme de ma venue  
Mon dieu, qui je suis ?  
J'ai laissé ma solitude  
Ma maison est un véhicule  
Sur mon passage on jure, on crie  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans une autre vie  
_

Il se vit. Un pâle sourire mais des yeux vides, perdus. Des mains imaginairement tachées du sang de l'assassin. Des traits tirés, dépourvu de ce que ce garçon aurait dû avoir à son âge…

_  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays  
_

Harry frémit. Etais-ce vraiment lui ? Ses yeux émeraudes sans vie. Il vivait sans vivre. Il était là, immobile, avec le ministre, attendant son discours, laissant son regard glisser sur les gens. Il s'arrêta sur lui. Un long et douloureux sourire étira ses lèvres tremblantes et maigres.

_  
Tout en haut de l'édifice  
Brillant sous les lumières factices  
Je n'vois plus mon chemin  
Aujourd'hui j'ai tant d'amis  
Où sont ceux qui m'ont vu grandir ?  
Je les ai vu partir  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans mon avenir  
_

Il posa son regard sur lui, son lui-même plus jeune. Il semblait inquiet. Il détourna le regard pour fixer le ministre qui lui faisait des éloges. Il eut une moue dégoûté. Il repassa son regard sur les gens. Ils l'aimaient. Mais Harry n'avait plus ses véritables amis… Plus…

_  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays  
Qui je suis ?  
Je sors seulement la nuit  
Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de vivre  
Demain j'aurai peur qu'on m'oublie  
Tant pis_

(qui je suis, Kyo)

Il y eu un autre éclair et Harry s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre. Il bondit vers le miroir pour voir son visage décharné par la douleur et l'amputation d'un autre de ses proches… Et il y eu un éclair gris…

Et Harry se retrouva dans une sorte d'hôpital, sûrement clandestin. Il croisa le regard vague de la victime. Les medicommages le fixaient, désemparés. Et là, choc ! Le patient se nommait Harry Potter.

_Jours noirs nuits blanches  
C'est ici qu' la vie commence  
Entre pleurs déchirements et tourments  
Quatre murs ou quatre planches  
Ça s' résume par des blouses blanches  
Le Doc' peut pas me sauver y en a qui trouvent ça étrange  
Qu'il soit aussi pressé à déclarer mon décès tu sais  
C'était couru d'avance depuis ma tendre enfance  
Destin croisé et corrompu profitant de mon innocence  
Du berceau à la tombe si on pouvait vivre et mourir  
Sans pour autant en souffrir  
J' danse j' danse avec le diable expiation de ma sentence  
J' brûle déjà dans les flammes essence de ma quintessence  
On fuit la loi du tribunal mais celle de la rue elle est pire  
Tous les faux coups sont permis afin d' bâtir son propre empire  
T' attends que ça se passe entre temps y a tes tes-po qui trépassent  
Prêt à tout pour le cash  
Balance la tchatche que ça soit du cash ou la culasse d'une kalach  
Tu vois tout le monde jure pas comme toi il est rare qu'on dise zut  
La plupart viennent de la soute si tu bronches ta gueule on l'ampute  
Imagine-moi une seconde sous ces tubes et ces fils  
Immobile sous mes yeux ma vie d' pêcheur qui défile  
Mon dernier combat plongé dans ce putain de coma  
Loin de tous mes refs loin d' mon rep et ma rem  
Compte à rebours déclenché au compte goutte d' sérum  
En phase terminale respiration artificielle  
Laissant mon âme se frayer un petit chemin vers le ciel  
_

Harry frémit. Aussitôt, il revit quelque chose. Un combat final tournant en sa défaveur… Des medicommages résistants le ramenant avec eux pour le soigner… Le médecin en chef avouant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec un regard qui exprimait soulagement et horreur…

_Le paradis d'un gangster  
N'est pas six pieds sous terre  
Où que tu sois je reste fier  
Rendez-vous en enfer  
_

Il s'assis sur la chaise qu'il y avait. Jamais son futur ne le regarda. Respirant difficilement, il était là, vivant malgré lui, souffrant d'un sort sûrement difficile. Peu à peu, il se sentit s'éloigner. Il mourrait. Son futur mourait lentement. Harry détourna le regard, sachant que son futur resterait à jamais ainsi. La mort, cette délivrance tant attendue, ne viendrait pas. Voldemort, avait tout fait pour.

_Tes rêves sont qu' des actes manqués  
Opportunité ou une chance que t'as pas pu tenter  
tu te laisses hanter  
Par toutes tes obsessions tu me souhaites l'extrême onction  
Que veux tu j' préfère la mort que la soumission  
Tu rêves de moi enfermé dans une putain de boîte  
Je suis l'une des causes primordiales de tes sueurs froides  
Quand tu t' réveilles les mains moites tu te dis que c'était un leurre  
Quand les miens meurent personne ne pleure  
Les keufs sont jamais à l'heure  
C'est là où le bât blesse  
y en a qui meurent y en a qui naissent  
Et j' traîne mes chaînes de la liberté comme un chien à la laisse  
Enterre-moi si tu veux lors d'un silence dramatique  
De l'au-delà j' surgirai avec mon automatic  
On révisera nos casiers de fond en comble au rayon x  
Un de ces sombres chapitres dans le livre des crimes d' l'apocalypse  
Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra  
Cousin t'inquiète pas y a pas draps  
Qu' importe l'obscurité un jour la lumière apparaîtra  
Afin que la vie nous sourisse avec toutes ses dents  
Qu'elle efface tout ce qu'ils qualifient de mauvais antécédents  
On ne pourrait pas s'en sortir même si on se tenait à carreau  
Avec nos gueules dans la ligne de mire boule à zéro derrière les barreaux  
Dehors ou dedans c'est le même profil tragique  
On traîne nos pas dans les tiers-quarts dans les queues des ASSEDICS  
Bien conscients que nous sommes et restons que des chiffres statistiques  
_

Harry frémit, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Son esprit était vide. Totalement. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester comme ça. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Non, il ne voulait pas.

_Le paradis d'un gangster  
N'est pas six pieds sous terre  
Où que tu sois je reste fier  
Rendez-vous en enfer  
_

S'il avait bien compris, il avait perdu. Tout. Ses rêves finissaient en cauchemar, ses joies en malheur, son amour en douleur. Il n'avait été capable de rien. Il avait tout perdu, laissant faire, baissant les bras à chaque difficulté.

_C'est ainsi qu'on a grandi et c'est ainsi qu'on est né  
On sait qu' dans n'importe quel procès on est déjà condamné  
C'est rien qu' des formalités  
Chaque jour qu'IL crée  
Nous oblige à nous souvenir de c' qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier  
J'ai vu des hommes vendre leur âme  
Pour une poignée de crack shit ou un gramme de coke  
J'ai vu des jeunes derrières les barreaux  
Pleurer dans l' noir à se chier dans le froc  
J'ai vu les membres de ma famille se faire descendre un par un  
Plus rien à faire ramène ta mafia et j' te nique le parrain  
A la guerre comme à la guerre pas d' chichi on croise le fer  
on fait ce qu'il y a à faire pour nos frères  
Même s'il faut qu'on finisse en enfer  
Impossible d' fermer les yeux trop près du feu  
Dans ce monde où pour mourir un nouveau né est assez vieux  
Au delà de la limite j'ai vu écrit ci-gît  
Six hommes soulevant une boîte fin de prière ici je crie  
Larmes d'amour non d' rancoeur trop de blessures pour un seul coeur  
L'hymne du chant libérateur comme des anges qui chantent en chour  
L'iris de Dieu sur moi son esprit en moi encré  
Des fin fonds de la rue s' répandent les flammes du feu sacré  
Qui aurait su qui aurait cru que notre adresse serait la rue  
Que la vie en toute violence nous aurait bouffé tout crus  
C'est qu'une histoire ordinaire quotidienne d'un esprit vide  
D'un radeau qui flotte loin de son Atlantide  
_

Harry se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il fit quelques pas nerveux…

_Le paradis d'un gangster  
N'est pas six pieds sous terre  
Où que tu sois je reste fier  
Rendez-vous en enfer_

(Karemera, Ame perdue)

…avant qu'un nouvel éclair le ramène. Il frissonna, redécouvrant sa chambre comme la première fois. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas finir ainsi. Brusquement, un éclair noir ténèbres jaillit et il frémit, se laissant emporter.

_La fin du monde est à sept heures  
Annonçait le téléviseur  
La fin du monde est à sept heures  
La fin du monde est à sept heures  
On voit les signes avant-coureurs  
Les voisins ne se parlent plus  
_

_On ne rigole plus dans la rue  
_

Sept heures moins 10. Les armées sont face à face. Harry sent la sueur rouler sur son front. Il croise ce regard brûlant de haine qui fait brûler sa cicatrice. L'âme fixait Harry 0machinalement, notant ses traits faibles et maigres. Il n'avait fait aucuns de ces deuils si nombreux qui lui tombaient dessus. Aucuns. Et la douleur et la faiblesse y transparaissaient.

_Les gens ne font que travailler  
Ils sont chanceux et occupés  
Le samedi, ils magasinent  
Avez-vous vu leur triste mine  
Transportant leur progéniture  
Dans un landau dans la voiture  
Leur temps est désormais compté  
Ils sont chanceux et occupés  
_

7 heures moins 5. Les armées s'élancent. S'heurtent avec un hurlement de rage.

_Avant d'aller voir les amis  
Il faudra leur téléphoner  
Il y a un temps pour chaque chose  
La vie, allez, ce n'est pas rose_

Harry frémit doucement. Il s'élance à son tour dans le tas, lançant des sorts bien malgré lui.

_  
La fin du monde est à sept heures  
Le ciel s'est enfin mis d'accord  
éliminons de l'univers  
La race humaine par la mort  
La parole est à Jupiter  
Envoyons donc un météore  
Sur cet engeance que j'abhorre  
Sauf sur Gertrude que j'adore  
_

7 heures moins 3. Harry voit une voie s'ouvrir. Un raie d'honneur de mangemorts lui laisse la place pour passer. Même s'il ne se sent pas prêt, Harry s'élance.

_Pauvre petit téléviseur  
Rien à faire ils sont occupés  
Ils travaillent pour y arriver  
La fin ne peut les arrêter  
La fin du monde?  
La main du fonde?  
_

7 heures moins 2. Harry arrive en bout du ''couloir''. Il se referme derrière lui. Il se retourne en entendant les cris de son camp. Piégé !

_Un jour un p'tit téléviseur  
Voulant donner un peu d'bonheur  
à cette triste société  
Décide de lui annoncer  
La fin du monde est à sept heures  
On voit les signes avant-coureurs  
Vous pouvez faire c'que ça vous chante  
Vous pouvez faire c'que ça vous tente  
_

Piégé entre les mangemorts fou-furieux et leur maître, le regard rougeoyant, satisfait et ravi. Harry lève sa baguette. 7 heures moins une.

_La fin du monde est à sept heures  
Annonçait le téléviseur  
Annonçaient les ordinateurs  
Les séquenceurs, les répondeurs  
Annonçait le télécopieur  
Annonçaient les radiateurs  
Annonçaient les vaporisateurs_

Il lança un sort. Esquive un Doloris. Décida de lancer son incantation destructrice. Ratée. Epuisé. Voldemort lève sa baguette. Harry frémit. Il ne lutta pas.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lueur verte. Une bourrasque de vent. Un bruit de chute. 7 heures. La cloche de Pré-au-Lard sonne les 7 heures, sonne le début du règne des Ténèbres…

_La fin du monde est à sept heures…_

(Jean Leloup, la fin du monde est à 7 heures)

Il se retrouva, haletant, sur la moquette de sa chambre. Tremblant, il se releva. Il se posta à la fenêtre, devinant des membres de l'Ordre. Il respira l'air glacé de la nuit. Cela le réconforta face à la scène de sa mort vu précédemment. Il frémit doucement. Il fit, sans le savoir, une partie du deuil. De ses deuils. Il se sentit agréablement allégé. Dès lors, il avait choisi son destin. Il fallait faire des concessions, il en avait fait. Il deviendrai assassin, vivrait malheureux sa courte vie. Mais il était fier de son choix comme quiconque d'autre ne pouvait l'être. Il quitta sa fenêtre, se doutant que son mentor aurait été fier de lui et se coucha dans le lit où il s'endormit sans rêve, pour une fois. Et il ne remarqua pas la haute silhouette fantomatique qui le fixait, fière de lui et de son esprit avant de disparaître, pour retrouver la mort même si c'est le traître qui l'a tué...

* * *

Et voilà !

j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bizoos à tous et toutes,

AD


End file.
